Light and Shadow
by Zzen San
Summary: KagaKuro Kuroko no Basuke (M Contents!) PwP (Bahasa Indonesia) Zen San
1. Bakagami

Kuroko no basuke

* * *

><p>Cahaya Merah dan Bayangan Biru.<p>

KagaKuro M Contents

Maaf untuk PWP :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah apartemen dua lantai yang hanya di tinggali seorang murid tahun ajaran awal yang baru saja beberapa bulan pindah ke Jepang. Semua lampu kamarnya nampak mati dari arah luar, kecuali sebuah kamar di lantai atas dengan cahaya temaram yang tak bisa terlihat apapun dari arah luar. Dua pasang sepatu nampak di rak sepatu yang tertata rapi, udara dingin ruangan terasa sejuk dan nyaman. Sebuah suara samar dari lantai dua seakan merambati anak tangga terdengar sesekali. Jaket klub basket SMU Seirin tergeletak di lantai, dengan tulisan nama di bagian dadanya yang tertulis rapi dari benang jahitan hitam. Tetsuya Kuroko.

"Ah ahh Kagami- kagami kun…."

Bibir mungil merah muda itu tak bisa menahan suaranya, tubuhnya yang sangat pucat yang terpantul dari sinar bulan yang menerobos lewat jendela yang gordinnya terbuka. Rambut biru muda berantakan dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya membawa birahi yang mengalir bersama tetes keringatnya yang melekat di spray. Kedua tangan Kuroko terikat tinggi di kepala Bed sementara kedua kakinya di ikat terbuka pada sebuah tongkat sepanjang satu setengah meter membuat kedua kakinya terbuka.

"Semua yang ada di dirimu begitu kecil Kuroko.. kawaii" pandangan tajam dari arah kakinya mengecup lembut ibu jari kaki kanannya.

Pria yang lebih besar darinya itu merangsek melalui perut dan dada Kuroko hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Aroma nafas yang bahkan dapat tercium satu sama lain jika jarak mereka tak lebih dari 1 centimeter. Pandangan tajam kagami menghujam ke arah bola mata biru muda yang berlinang airmata. Tubuhnya berkeringat di dalam ruangan ber –AC nafasnya yang tak terkendali saat Kagami menyentuhnya di manapun menjadi terasa lebih panas dan bergairah.

"Kau lupa apa yang harus kau katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tetsu!" Pria berambut hitam kemerahan yang menyala itu dengan sangat kasar menarik rambut bagian belakang Kuroko dengan sangat kasar hingga wajah pria lemah itu mendongak ke atas sambil meringis menahan sakit yang di alaminya saat ini. Bibir mungilnya mulai terbuka, seperti mengatakan sesuatu namun tak terdengar sepatah katapun.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan! Jangan bercanda denganku Brengsek!" Sangat jelas kata-kata itu terlontar lemah dari mulut Kuroko yang bergetar, saat Kagami kembali turun menarik tongkat yang terikat pada kedua kaki Kuroko agar ia meluruskan badannya.

"Melepaskan celanamu maksudmu? Tetsu?" dengan senyuman sinis dan pandangan mata yang tajam Kagami membuat Kuroko tak bisa berkata apapun selain menahan nafas dan desahannya ketika bibir kagami menyentuh celananya, ah menyentuh bagian celana Kuroko yang basah dari dalam. Ia mengecupnya lembut membuat Kuroko semakin lemah setelah menerima perlakuan semacam itu.

"Bukankan sudah ku katakan kau harus bersifat seperti apa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Tetsu!" Suara berat itu kembali memanggil kesadaran Kuroko yang berfokus pada bagian bawah dirinya yang kali ini benar-benar terasa tegang.

" Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau bangsat! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu! Jalang!" Sekali lagi kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir Kuroko yang bergetar menahan sensasi sentuhan lembut Kagami yang meraba perutnya yang halus dan pucat. Lelehan airmata mulai menyerbak membasahi wajah pucat yang berkeringat dengan desah yang tak kunjung mereda dari bibir tipis kemerahan Kuroko.

"Katakan lagi Tetsu!" Kagami menggenggam bagian bawah Kuroko dengan keras membuat pria yang kedua tanyannya terikat ke atas kepala bed terlonjak.

"Kagami ahh aahhh aku gak kuat lagi." Kuroko membusurkan badannya menahan sensasi geli yang seakan merambat naik dari arah kakinya membuat uratnya terlihat menonjol di balik kulit mulusnya.

"Pelacur kecilku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi ya?" Kagami tersenyum brengsek dengan kasar menjambak rambut Kuroko ke atas, ia melepas celananya dan mengarahkan benda tumpul yang mengeras dan sedikit basah di bagian ujungnya yang kemerahan ke arah mulut kecil Kuroko.

"Suck it!"

Kuroko perlahan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda itu memenuhi mulutnya. Cairannya meleleh keluar mulutnya, sebagian tertelan kedalam tenggorokannya yang tak bisa di tamping lagi di mulutnya. Kagami mulai perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya mengimbangi gerak kepala Kuroko yang sedang melakukan oral padanya dengan sangat baik. Setelah lima menit memainkan lidah mungil itu terus menyentuh dan merasakan aroma tubuh Kagami di bagian bawahnya Kuroko kembali medapatkan nafasnya yang teratur dan mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan sekarang Kuroko?" Kagami menatap lekat-lekat pada sepasang bola mata biru muda yang lembut dan sayu itu. Kuroko hanya menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Buat aku merasa nikmat juga, Kagami …" Suara parau dari wajah lemah Kuroko yang berbaring di bed dengan kaki dan tangan yang masih terikat.

"Walaupun ini akan menyakitkan?" Kagami menyapukan lidahnya di telinga Kuroko membuatnya semakin terangsang dan kembali membusurkan tubuhnya kedepan sambil mendesah saat Kagami meraba bagian bawahnya.

"Yeah…" Kuroko menjawab dengan nada pelan dan lemah ia kembali mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya ketika sudah di ranjang.

"Meskipun kau menangis, Aku gak akan berhenti." Bisikan Kagami seperti listrik yang menyambarkan kenikmatan bersama jemari kagami yang menekan keras puting Kuroko yang menonjol kemerahan walau di balik seragam sekolahnya.

"Yaaah, Lakukan. Kagami! Aku gak kuat lagi, lakukan itu sekarang." Suara Kuroko bergetar bersama tubuhnya yang menggelinjang di bawah rengkuhan Kagami yang lebih besar darinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu! Bagaimana caranya meminta?" Kagami meraba dada Kuroko perlahan naik mengelilingi leher dan wajah pucat Kuroko. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Kuroko yang lembut dang hangat membuka mulutnya membiarkan pria yang di ikat di bawahnya itu mengulum lembut dan menjilati jemarinya.

"Achh ahhh, Master- Tolong ahh Perkosa aku-" Pria berambut biru muda itu berlinang air mata memandang sosok pria bertubuh kekar di hadapannya dan terus membiarkan Kagami menjepit lidahnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Dengan cepat?" Kagami berbisik di telinga Kuroko yang merona merah hingga mukanya.

"Yeahh dan Kasar!"

Setelah berhasil menurunkan celana hitam Kuroko hingga ujung kakinya,Kagami mengankat tongkat itu hingga kaki Kuroko turut naik dan pinggulnya ikut tertarik ke atas. Ia member sapuan dari lidahnya kedalam bagian belakang kuroko, menusuk-nusuknya dengan lidahnya untuk membuatnya mudah untuk di masuki. Tanpa basa-basi dengan cepat dan kasar, Kagami menghujamkan kemaluannya ke arah lubang itu. Sempit seperti biasanya, membuat miliknya seakan kesulitan bernafas. Sementara Kuroko terbelalak dengan lelehan airmata di terbuka tanpa bersuara, seperti tertahan ketika sampai di tenggorokannya rasa sakit dan nikmat yang di alaminya. Tubuh besar dengan dada bidang yang berkeringat itu membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Kau ingin aku menggerakannya?" kagami berdesis menatap tajam wajah Kuroko yang semakin kacau karena yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Ka ka kagami, gerakan itu." Kuroko terbata-bata ia sudah menahannya sejak awal.

"Yeah, aku akan menggerakannya. Jangan keluar sebelum aku ya!" Kagami tersenyum sinis ia membuat kedua kaki kuroko lebih lebar. Ia bergerak perlahan menyamakan pola gerakannya perlahan dan sangat lembut beberapa saat, hingga semakin cetap dan keras.

Pria berambut merah itu membiarkan keringatnya berjatuhan meleleh menuruni otot lengannya meresap ke spray nya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah pria yang di ikatnya di bawahnya sekarang, memejamkan mata sambil mendesah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Itu semakin membakar gairahnya, pola gerakannya mulai berantakan ia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kasar membuat Kuroko terlonjak di bawahnya.

"Ahh, Kagami ah ah aku akan-"

"Ku bilang jangan! Sebelum aku!" Kagami menekan leher Kuroko setengah mencekiknya membuatnya berhenti bicara. Gerakannya semakin berantakan membuat suara mirip air terkocak itu beriringan dengan decitan bednya yang berdecit mengikutinya tempo yang di buatnya. Peralahan semakin cepat dan cepat, Kuroko terengah-engah ia tak mampu menahannya lagi apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya dengan pejaman mata berusaha menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kagami mulai mendesah dan berusaha mencapai puncak orgasmenya yang sedikit lagi tercapai.

Kuroko menggelinjang hebat ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat yang banyak memenuhi dirinya dari bawah sana. Membesar dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan isinya di dalam diri Kuroko yang bergetar, bersamaan puncak kenikmatannya yang ia dapatkan. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya merah padam dengan nafas memburu yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat pria di bawahnya tak berkutik, tak bergerak begitu kecil dan lemah di pelukannya.

"Tetsu. Kau luar biasa kali ini." Kagami tersenyum picik mendekati wajah Kuroko yang lemah dan matanya yang sayu seperti berusaha mengumpulkan sisa kesadarannya.

"Kau sangat kejam Kagami kun." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah dan sakit sakarang.

"Oyasumi" Kagami menyibak rambut biru muda itu dengan sangat lembut mengusap dahinya,matanya terpejam dan memberi kecupan selamat malam dengan sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Oyasumi." Balas kuroko lemah dan memejamkan matanya perlahan membuatnya benar-benar tidur dengan cepat, padahal hari menjelang pagi. Kagami mematikan lampu mejanya yang masih menyala dan menyelimuti dirinya bersama pria yang lebih kecil dalam pelukannya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terimakasih telah membuang sedikit waktumu buat FF ku :)~<p>

Zen San


	2. Kurokochii

**KagaKuro**

Kuroko No Basuke

Matahari bersembunyi di balik awan pada langit musim gugur. Dedaunan coklat berjatuhan menari di lantai tertiup angin. Hari menjelang sore, tim basket Seirin baru saja menyelesaikan sparingnya melawan tim Kaijoh yang di sana ada seorang dari Generation Of Miracle. Pria berambut kuning itu tak henti-hentinya meneteskan airmata sejak kekalahannya.

Sesekali Kuroko melirik ke arah tim Kaijoh dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat sejenak setelah permainannya usai. Teman-temannya bersorak gembira atas kemenangannya bukankah itu hal luar biasa bisa mengalahkan salah seorang anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Kuroko meminum air di botolnya hingga habis dan tetesan terakhir masih belum melepas dahaganya.

"Minumlah." Pria bertubuh besar dengan pandangan yang tajam memberikannya sebotol air mineral yang masih tersisa sesikit di sana.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin membelinya sendiri. Untukmu saja Kagami." Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya mengambil handuk mukanya dan meninggalkan ruang olahraga.

Sudah cukup lama sejak lulus SMP ia tak bermain basket seserius ini.

Ia berdiri di sebuah mesin penjual minuman dan membeli air mineral. Ia memandang ke arah jendela membiarkan dirinya seperti menyatu dengan udara dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Musim gugur yang menyenangkan. Ketenangan yang menyenangkan di sela lelah yang saat ini mulai terasa menggelayuti punggungnya setelah bertanding melawan Kaijoh.

Ia kembali ke ruang ganti untuk melepas sepatunya. Kakinya mulai terasa lelah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit merambat hingga setengah badannya.

"Kise? Kemana teman-temanmu?" Kuroko menemukan Kise seorang diri di ruang ganti dengan wajah sedikit masam dan mata yang sedikit membengkak kemerahan.

"Mereka ingin aku sendirian beberapa waktu." Kise menepuk pelan wajahnya sendiri seakan memberi asupan semangat bagi perasaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko membuka lokernya dan melepas sepatunya.

Cepat dan tak mengeluarkan suara pria bermata tajam dengan wajah secerah matahari itu menghalangi Kuroko dari belakang. Ia memojokan Kuroko pada lokernya yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ia tak memberi perlawanan atau semacamnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin ke Kaijoh? Aku sangat mengharapkan itu?" Kise dengan wajah sayu berbisik lemah dengan suaranya parau.

" Ah, hentikan itu. Kau sudah tau jawabanku." tanpa menoleh atau memandang pria itu Kuroko mengambil minumannya dari dalam lokernya.

"Ah baiklah,aku mengerti untuk tidak akan kembali padaku lagi ya?" ujar Kise berwajah sendu menatap ke arah rambut biru halus yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Hei,Kise kun!" Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya wajahnya bertemu begitu dekat dengan pria yang sempat dekat dengannya di masa SMPnya dulu.

" Menurutmu? Kenapa aku ingin menjadi bayangan dalam Seirin?Aku merasakan cahaya di sini." Kuroko menatap ke arah sepasang bola mata cerah dengan wajah datar kelelahan itu.

" Aku senang bisa melihatmu menangis Kise kun!" Kuroko tersenyum menepuk pelan wajah Kise yang sedikit akget menerima perlakuan itu.

"Jahatnya!" Kise hanya tersenyum dan berdiri tegak menatap ke arah lampu luar ruang ganti yang menyala redup.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Bisakah aku memelukmu? Kali ini, untuk sekian lama persahabatan kita?" Kise merangkul Kuroko dengan tersenyum seperti mengembalikan semangatnya walau wajahnya nampak lelah hari ini.

"Jujur aja, aku iri banget sama kamu. Bisa menjadi seseorang sepenting itu dalam sebuah tim." Kise mencubit pipi pucat Kuroko yang tak berekspresi.

"Jika maksudmu menjadi bayangan bagi orang lain. Aku selalu seperti ini sejak dulu." Kuroko menatap datar ke arah Kise yang sepertinya sudah kembali dengan perasaan baiknya.

"Ahh bagaimana keadaan Daiki ya?" Kise menatap ke arah langit-langit yang seakan-akan ia akan menemukan jawaban di sana.

"Entahlah, bukankah kalian couple?" Kuroko menatap dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan ke arah Kise.

Sementara Kise hanya tersenyum, senyum yang menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa di artikan siapapun. Tapi Kise memanggil aomine dengan Daiki? Sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tau Kurokochii, dia tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Dia selalu dan selalu mengatakan banyak hal tentang dirimu." Kise duduk bersandar menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau cemburu?" Kuroko tak berekspresi.

"Tapi aku gak nyangka kamu sudah berkembang sejauh ini. Kau memang hebat seperti biasanya." Kise tersenyum kecil dengan wajahnya yang lelah.

"Kami hanya berteman baik, aku dan Aomine tidak bisa bersatu. Seperti rel kereta api yang tak berujung, yang tak bersimpang yang tak bertemu." Kuroko menutup lokernya, ia menyadari bagaimana Aomine bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Generation of Miracle. Yang selalu lebih cepat penuh semangat dan kesenangan.

"Dia sudah berubah Kise kun. Aku tak tau, tapi aku tak akan kembali padanya."

"Aku juga gak akan membiarkan itu kok." Kise tersenyum menarik tangan Kuroko yang putih dengan handband hitam di pergelangannya.

"Sudah selesai bercerita tentang mantan pacar kalian." Suara Kagami mengagetkan keduanya. Kagami muncul di balik pintu, entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana.

"Aku juga gak akan memberikan Kurokochii dengan orang sekasar dirimu." Kise seperti melindungi Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

"Kembalikan Kuroko padaku." Kagami nampak menahan amarahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Tidak, Kurokochi terlalu baik bagimu!" Kise memeluknya dan menyembunyikannya dari tatapan Kagami yang mendekatinya.

" Aku lebih kuat darimu, jadi aku lebih mampu melindungi Kuroko!" Kagami nearik tangan Kuroko cukup keras menariknya dari Kise.

"Kalian bisa membunuhku." gumam Kuroko tak jelas berada di tengah pria yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu.

"Jangan dekat-dengan si kuning ini Kuroko." Kagami seperti ibu yang memasehati anaknya untuk tidak berbuat hal buruk terlihat sangat manis.

Kise hanya tertawa, ia jadi ingat bagaimana Kuroko selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kelima anggota GoM sementara para penontin sama sekali tak memperhatikanya atau bahkan lawan mereka di lapangan. Peran bayangan yang seperti cahaya itu begitu memilaukan bagi Kise saat ini. Apalagi ia di kalahkan oleh teman baiknya yang selalu mengajaknya bicara tentang banyak hal.

"Hihihihi, well kalian emang dua pasangan Homo mutlak yang manis." Kise tertawa melihat Kagami yang di buat kesal oleh Kuroko yang terus menjawabnya.

"Jadi, Kagamichii! Aku mempercayakan Kurokochii padamu. Jangan berbuat hal buruk padanya." Kise memainkan rambut biru muda manis itu. Kise memeluknya dan mengecup dahinya.

"Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti itu." Kagami berusah menengahi mereka.

"Jangan pelit begitu Kagamichii. Biarkan aku memeluk Kurokochii lebih lama lagi." Kise berteriak memanja pada Kagami berusaha menggapai-gapai Kuroko yang ada di balik tubuhnya. Tak lama seluruh anggota tim Kaijoh dan Seirin datang memasuki ruang ganti yang ramai itu.

"Kau sudah lebih baik kelihatannya." Seorang berambut hitam dari Kaijoh yang tersenyum melihat keadaan Kise yang tak sesedih sebelumnya.

"Kalian ramai sekali." Junpei membenarkan letak posisi kacamatanya dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa bendanya. Kagami dan Kise masih berdebat tak mendengarkan ucapan dari senior-seniornya itu.

Hari sudah malam, dua langkah beriringan berjalan di trotoar jalan yang sepi. Sesekali mobil melintas di jalan raya membawa suasana sedikit ramai dan kembali sepi. Kagami membuka pintu apartemennya yang selalu kosong dan melepas sepatunya meletakannya rapi di rak sepatunya.

"Ayo masuk."

Ia menarik Kuroko ke dalam apartemennya, setiap sehari sekali dalam satu minggu mereka memang selalu menginap bersama di apartemen Kagami menjelang akhir pekan. Kuroko memberi salam dan melepaskan sepatunya. Ia mengikuti Kagami ke arah ruang tamu yang cukup besar dan luas.

"Kau ingin mandi duluan?" Kagami membuka jaketnya dan meletakan tasnya di atas meja.

"Aku akan membuat makanan, oke." Kagami memunggungi Kuroko yang tenang di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membereskannya nanti."

Setelah Kuroko menyelesaikan mandinya dan Kagami menyelesaikan masaknya. Karena sudah biasa hidup sendiri Kagami membiasakan dirinya untuk lebih mandiri, ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri. Termasuk ahli memasak atau membersihkan pakaiannya.

Kuroko memakai kaus putih milik Kagami yang nampak jauh kebesaran di tubuhnya membuat tulang selangka sebelah kanannya nampak tirus. Membuat kami melirik ke arahanya sesekali sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

"Itadakimasu."

Setelah Kagami menyelesaikan mandinya ia segera menuju meja makan bersama pria bertubuh kecil yang ada di rumahnya. Kuroko membantu memasak nasi lebih banyak karena Kagami tidak akan cukup memakan satu porsi orang biasa.

"Hei, apa ini cukup?" Kuroko menyodorkan semangkuk nasi pada Kagami yang meminta menambahkan porsi nasinya.

"Ya."

Keduanya memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Kuroko sesekali menatap ke arah pria berambut merah dengan wajah serius saat sedang makan itu.

"Ada apa? Melihatku seperti itu?" Kagami menangkap gerak-gerik Kuroko yang sudah selesai dengan makannya.

"Tidak-" Kuroko membereskan sumpit dan peralatan makannya. Tak lama Kagami menyelesaikan makannya dan membantu Kuroko membereskan meja makannya.

Membiarkan pria dengan iris mata merah itu istirahat di ruang tamu sambil memainkan video game. Kuroko mencuci beberapa piring yang mereka gunakan untuk makan malam. Selesai dengan itu semua Kuroko mendekati Kagami yang sedang serius dengan video gamenya. Jam menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Tubuh lelahnya terasa semakin berat di kedua kakinya. Kuroko berbaring di sofa seorang diri, jika ia menganggu Kagami sekarang pasti pria bermata tajam itu akan membawanya langsung ke ranjang itu sangat melelahkan.

"Tetsu, kenapa Kise memanggil semua orang dengan -chi ? Apa itu panggilan istimewanya buatmu? Menggelikan." Kagami masih serius dengan gamenya dan membiarkan Kuroko berbaring dengan wajah lelahnya.

"hmm itu ya... Dia hanya memanggil seseorang dengan -chii itu karena dia mengakui kekuatan seseorang itu. Jadi tidak semua orang yang ia panggil begitu." jawab lemah Kuroko menolehkan wajah putihnya ke arah Kagami yang membelakanginya.

"Dia sahabatmu?"

"Nggak juga sih, tapi aku cukup dekat dengannya di banding anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain." Jawabnya lagi mencoba memejamkan mata dan beristirahat.

"Kayaknya dia suka sama kamu deh. Kamu suka sama dia?" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko yang lemah.

"Dia itu ... " Kuroko memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ya kau tau Kagami kun. Dia itu 'bot' nya." Kuroko asal melemparkan kata-kata yang membuka Kagami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, Apa?" Kagami sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan Kuroko.

"Dia gay?" Kagami sedikit kaget setelah mengetahuinya. Kuroko mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Hah? Dia memelukmu dan menciummu seperti itu?" Kagami duduk mendekati Kuroko yang berada di atas Sofa dan menindihnya menahan berat tubuhnya pada lutut dan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan memulainya Kagami, aku lelah."

"chu-" sebuah kecupan di kening Kuroko membuatnya memejamkan mata. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan terhalang wajah tegas yang kini berada di atasnya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, kau tau aku lebih kuat darinya kan." Kagami mengecup lagi pipi putih yang mulai merona jika di goda seperti ini oleh orang yang ia sukai.

"Sekarang biarkan aku mengantikan setiap kecupan dan pelukan anak kuning yang melekat padamu sepanjang hari itu." Kagami menahan kesal di wajahnya mengingat sepanjang hari Kise terus melekat pada Kuroko kemanapun.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku?" Kuroko meraih tengkuk Kagami yang ada di atasnya dengan lembut dan dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Kau manis sekali." Kagami menatap dua bola mata biru muda yang wajahnya merona seperti tomat hingga telinganya mendengar ucapan seperti itu.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang memalukan Kagami kun." Kuroko menatap lekat tak membiarkan pandangan mereka terlepas ke arah lain.

"Kalau kamu mau aku berhenti mengatakan itu. Kamu tau kan? Apa yang harus kamu katakan?" Kagami mendekatkan dahinya dan mencium bibir bawah Kuroko dengan lembut dan melumatnya perlahan memainkan lidahnya dengan sangat lihai di sana.

"Kagami, Kau bajingan! Jangan bercanda denganku." Kuroko berbisik di telinga kanan Kagami yang sibuk memberi kecupan manis di leher Kuroko. Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu meluar dari bibir tipis Kuroko membuatnya lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya.

"Anak pintar." Kagami tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya yang putih dan terduduk melepaskan kausnya membuat otot-otot tubuhnya nampak menggairahkan seperti biasanya.

Ia mulai merangsek menaikan pakaian Kuroko yang berada di bawahnya. Tanpa perlawanan pria berkulit putih dengan leher kecil dan wajah polos itu menerima setiap perlakuan Kagami.

"Hei Tetsu! Apa kau pernah melakukan ini dengan anggota GoM yang lainnya?" Kagami menngigit lembut puting Kuroko yang memerah dan menonjol nampak menggoda untuk di sentuh.

"Ahh- i , iya." Kuroko tak bisa menahan dirinya ia mendesah dan menjawab pertanyaan aneh Kagami.

Kagami menggesekan tubuhnya pada bagia bawah pangkal paha Kuroko yang mulai mengeras karena rangsangan yang di berikan Kagami padanya. Ia selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat Kuroko berhasrat padanya seperti ini.

"Siapa? Apakah dia lebih kuat dariku?" Kagami mulai meneteskan keringat dari dada bidangnya yang nampak kecoklatan dua sorot mata tajam yang membuat Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang kuat ada pada dirinya.

"Aku gak tau, tapi sekarang dia lebih kuat darimu." Kuroko memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati setiap Kagami menyentuh dirinya di manapun. Kagami mengangkat kedua kaki Kuroko yang kecil dan memberi gigitan-gigitan lembut di sana membuat bekas merah di pahanya.

"Benarkah, walau itu di ranjang seperti ini." Kagami membuka mulutnya. Ia melakukan oral pada Kuroko yang nampak menggelinjang menahan kenikmatan yang menjalar dari telapak kakinya merambat naik memenuhi debaran dadanya gingga akan meledak sampai otaknya.

"Kagami kun - Ahh.. Jangan begitu, aku akan keluar." Kuroko mencoba mendorong kepala Kagami yang masih bermain di antara kedua pahanya yang putih dengan tanda merah di sana.

"Panggil nama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Yang membuatmu pernah merasakan hal yang lebih hebat dari ini." Kagami merangsek Naik menggesekan kemaluannya ke arah perut Kuroko yang mulus. Lagi-lagi Kagami ingin berfantasi dengan sex nya kali ini. Pria yang mengerikan dengan tatapan yang penuh intimidasi membuat Kuroko menurutinya.

"Ahh- Kagami. Masukan itu sekarang." Kuroko menarik leher Kagami yang besar dan bergelantung memanja padanya wajahnya yang sayu tak mampu menahan desakan birahi yang ada di tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Kau ini terlalu terburu-buru ya." Kagami mengecup bibir tipis yang lembut itu. Seperti melahap makan malamnya dengan serius, ia membiarkan Kuroko menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya. Tanggannya menggapai-gapai punggung Kagami yang besar dan berkeringat. Kagami memainkan jemarinya dengan perlahan. Memasukan satu jari tengahnya dengan lembut kedalam diri Kuroko.

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil nama pria lain yang menidurimu seperti ini Kuroko!" Kagami mencoba memainkan jemari tangannya di bagian dalam tubuh Kuroko yang semakin aktif menggeliat menahan kenikmatan di bagian belakangnya. Kagami selalu memainkan titik lemahnya itu membuatnya merasa kehilangan kemdali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh bibir Kuroko yang lembut dan lidahnya memainkan puting Kuroko dengan sangat baik.

Sesekali ia menggigit lembut dan memberi sapuan lidahnya membuat Kuroko menggelinjang henat menahan aliran orgasmenya yang hampir datang. Ia melumat jemari Kagami dengan lembut dan memberi sedikit gigitan-gigitan pada jemari Kagami yang memasuki mulutnya.

"Ahh Kagami kun- Ahh- Masukan itu - Se-sekarang." Ucapan Kuroko yang terbata-bata dengan tubuh berkeringat yang menjadi takluk pada Kagami setelah di ranjang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

"Ku bilang! Sebut nama pria lain yang pernah membawamu ke kenikmatan semacam ini!" Kagami mengusap lembut kepala kemaluannya pada bagian belakang Kuroko. Ia memutar tubuh Kuroko dan bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung putih yang halus dan bagian kemaluannya yang menggantung. Kagami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas jika posisi Kuroko seperti ini. Tanpa basa-basi ia mulai memasukan bagian dirinya ke dalam Kuroko dengan kasar. Menahan perih dan kenikmatan yang datang membuat Kuroko hampir terlonjak menahan dirinya. Kagami menarik Kuroko agar duduk di pangkuannya sambil tetap terhubung seperti ini. Desahan Kuroko memenuhi ruang tamu dan lengkingan-lengkingan kecilnya yang tertahan.

"Jadi siapa? Pria lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini padamu?" Kagami memainkan puting Kuroko yang kemerahan dan terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

"Ahh- A- Aomi - Aomine kun" Kuroko meneteskan airmata, ia menahan perih dari arah belakangnya. Kagami masih terus memainkan permainannya dengan bersemangat dan tempo yang cepat.

"Da- Dann ahh dan Se -ahh sei Sei chan! Haa ahh Kag Kagami kun.." mengingat nama pria yang menidurinya dan membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini membuatnya berfikiran aneh dan mencapai puncak ejakulasinya dengan cepat. Membuat lantai kotor dan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk ke depan karena di pangku membelakangi Kagami.

"Hei, Lihatlah pelacur kecil ku yang membayangkan tubuhnya di nikmati banyak pria!" Kagami berbisik membuat Kuroko mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Ia membuat Kuroko mencapai ejakulasi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kagami membaringkan tubuh Kuroko yang lemah di sofa dan memberi kecupan-kecupan pada leher dan dadanya yang berkeringat.

"Hei, aku belum selesai di sini." Kagami menyentuh lembut Kiroko membuatnya kembali ereksi di antara setengah sadarnya.

"Kagami kun- Ahh Aku lelah." Kuroko menyentuh dada bidang yang dekat dengan tubuhnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti sekarang?" Kagami justru menggerakan tubuhnya lagi. Bagian dirinya masih menyatu dengan Kuroko dan memainkannya dengan berapi-api membuat suara decak air itu kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"Haa aahh-" Kuroko mendesah merasakan dirinya yang di rangsang seperti itu merasa benar-benar kembali bergairah.

"Hentikan itu Kagami kun." Kuroko mencoba menolaknya tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi bertahan.

"Ahh Maaf ya, aku akan berhenti jika aku sudah puas denganmu." Kagami tersenyum sinis , ia mengangkat salah satu kaki Kuroko agar lebih mudah bergerak. Cepat dan penuh gairah ia menghujamkannya lagi tanpa ampun. Tubuh putih pucat itu bergerak terlonjak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Kagami.

"Ah- Kagami kun! Aku bisa keluar lagi jika kau bergerak seperti itu." Kuroko tak kuasa menahan tubuh besar yang sedang menindihnya itu.

"Hah? Ayo kita lakukan bersamaan seperti biasanya. Oke?" Kagami semakin cepat membuat Kuroko mengerang dibawahnya.

Membuat tempo gerakannya menjadi berantakan. Mata yang terpejam mencoba mencapai ejakulasinya dengan nikmat. Kagami semakin cepat bergerak membuat tubuh Kuroko terlonjak-lonjak di sofa.

"Ahh-" tak lama menjelang, Kagami mencapai orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan seluruh dirinya dalam Kuroko yang juga mencapai orgasme ke duanya.

"Haa- Ahh Kagami kun. Itu sakit." Kuroko meneteskan airmatanya melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tak berhenti bergerak sejak tadi.

Hari menjelang pagi dan sesekali terdengar suara kendaraan dari arah jalanan. Kagami dengan sisa kekuatannya membantu Kuroko memasuki kamarnya. Keduanya berbaring berselimut blanket biru dengan AC mencoba mendinginkan tubuhnya yang terbakar gairah sejak tadi.

"Nah beristirahatlah! Kuroko." Kagami mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko . Pria berambut biru yang sudah hilang kesadaran saat di angkat oleh Kagami ke kamarnya.

Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat pria itu terlelap benar-benar kehabisan tenaga untuk hari ini. Membayangkan seperti apa pria yang membuat seseorang yang di cintainya seperti ini menjadi seorang gay. Membuat fantasi Kagami berapi-api setiap saat membayangkan hal itu. Keduanya terlelap mejelang pagi di apartemen yang selalu sepi di tinggali Kagami seorang diri.

...

da aku mah apa atuh cuman penulis annoy yang suka nganu dan menistai char anime kesukaan .

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya~

Zen San


End file.
